the four horsemen
by theisdarkstar
Summary: takes place after original FMA anime ed is on the other side of the gate, where a new threat rises, or is it really a threat? dont expect to see ed or harry till a few chaps in rated t just in case i suck at summarys, so yeah abandoned, up for adoption!
1. death & strife

**summary:**

**takes place after FMA anime **

**ed is on the other side of the gate where they practice "magic" but a new threat rises, or is it really a threat?**

**i suck at summarys so yeah, R&R plz **

**A/N**

all right, I've been meaning to write this for a long time so here it is, as this is my first fanfic please don't hate, also don't expect a constant update schedule, the plot bunnies only attack me from time to time

Also, I do not have a written out plotline for this story, so I will be making everything up as I go along, so I apologize in advance for any confusion

have fun!- theisdarkstar

Disclaimer: since I'm not rich, and the fact that I'm writing this, I don't own anything that you recognize

Ch1 strife &death

death rode through the forest, frigid air slapping his face _damn, I'm late _he thought, rushing on as the forest creatures stopped and stared, not at his appearance, he looked like a normal man but on the inside it was a different story. Death looked to his right, and saw a small figure leaping between the trees with expert precision.

"So strife, you're late as well I see" he yelled.

"yup" replied a girls voice, a small form with white hair darted out of the trees and landed on the back of a blood red horse that appeared beside death's. "Mind if I tag along?" strife asked, the young teen had patches of red in her snow-white hair and her red eyes shone with bloodlust.

"Not at all" death replied still maintaining his speed "so, what happened?" he asked, strife snorted "just ran into a few hellhounds, nothing I couldn't handle"

Death grinned, a reckless look on his face "let's hope we run into a few more" he said as their horses abruptly skidded to a stop, neighing in fear death and strife looked up, looking for the reason their horses stopped.

They were surrounded by armored bandits "looks like you got your wish" commented strife "seems so" replied death. The two horsemen dismounted and drew their weapons, death's blade seamlessly emerging from its blood red sheath, and strife's dual pistols cocking ready for action.

"back to back, just like the good old days" said death, joy in his voice, strife grinned.

"yup, just like the good old days" she said and they charged the group of bandits foolish enough to attack them, death weaved through the bandits, cutting them to ribbons effortlessly, multiple gunshots behind him reaffirmed that strife was doing the same. The battle was over in seconds, nothing but corpses left of the bandits Death grinned, his bloodlust subsiding

"aww" he moaned in mock disappointment "I thought that would be more of a challenge" strife nodded in agreement, "yeah" she said "you'd think-" but strife was cut off by a huge light erupting under them

"What the!" yelped death jumping back as a portal opened underneath him "hey WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!" he screeched as he and strife were grabbed by countless black hands but he could struggle no more as blackness overcame him.

When he woke up he saw nothing but never ending white _ I know this place _he thought.

"Hello death, welcome back" he heard a disembodied voice say.

_Shit_

**A/N**

Alright, how'd you like that, as you can see death seems to have a history with truth.

sorry about the short chapter, ill make it up to you

and a cookie to those who review

-theisdarkstar


	2. Truth and the trip to Hogwarts

A/N

theisdarkstar: I was planning to leave this alone for a few days but… *gets mauled by plot bunny*

I don't own HP or FMA

all flames will be omnomed by gluttony

Ch2

that damn bastard truth

"Hello Death, welcome back" he heard a disembodied voice say.

_Shit _Death thought as realized where he was, rising noticing Strife do the same in the corner of his eye, _good she's alright _Death sighed.

"Hey Truth, long time no see" he said dryly, using his sword as a cane, looking at the dim outline, it was at this point that he noticed the two bodies on the floor, a boy and a girl.

"So who are these two?" asked Death, motioning two the two teens on the floor "did they try human transmutation?" He enquired.

"Nope" replied Truth "just travellers"

"Travellers?" asked Strife "who would want to come to this god forsaken place anyway?"

Truth turned to strife, seemingly noticing her for the first time "this place is not godforsaken, for I am here" he stated

Strife sighed, "and you are?" she asked arms crossed in front of her chest

"Who am I? One name you might have for me is the world, or you might call me the universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth. I am All, and I am One."

"Great!" yelled strife, throwing her hands into the air "we were taken from our land, and we meet an egotistical omnipotent moron"

Truth frowned "I am not egotistical nor am I a moron; I am all I am one"

Death sighed, he knew that they probably would argue for hours if he wouldn't intervene, "so…" he said interrupting Strife "where are these travelers going?" he asked, once again motioning to the two bodies on the ground

"Why?" asked truth, grinning once again

Death shrugged his shoulders, "curiosity I guess "

"Hogwarts" replied truth

Strife and Death both raised their eyebrows at this, they had both been there when it was founded, in fact they had helped build many of the more… dangerous parts of Hogwarts, including the chamber of secrets.

"Mind if we tag along?" Strife and Death asked truth simultaneously

Truth shrugged his shoulders "I don't see why not" he said, he grinned once again and the gate of truth materialized behind him "see you around" he said, as black hands reached out to the two horsemen and the two teenage bodies.

Death and Strife let themselves be dragged into the portal, wondering how Hogwarts had changed since the last time they had been there.

A/N

ohhh, death and strife helped build the chamber of secrets, how interesting

the next chapter will be from ed's perspective

R&R plz

cookies to those who review

sorry once again as to the length of the chapters, there almost as short as ed, but this was only a transition the next chapter will (hopefully) be longer

and to Kohaku The Otaku they are based off of the four horse men of the apocalypse, but im making them distant relatives of the homunculi, like cousins or something

till next time,

-theisdarkstar


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

*****insert witty comment about theisdarkstar not owning FMA or HP here*

The plot bunnies attacked me again, this time prompting me to write before a math test *shudder* anyway, here's chapter 3

All flames will be used to roast marshmallows

Chapter 3, Arrival

Ed POV

I opened my eyes, looking at the huge transmutation circle beneath me, _damn it didn't work _I thought sighing in disappointment, it had been seven years since I arrived here, in this world without logic, this world of "magic", even after attending "Hogwarts" (who names a school after a pig anyway?) I still couldn't believe it.

I sighed, walking out of the circle, even after combining magical runes and alchemy I was nowhere near home, I looked up at the ceiling of the grand hall, the sky was full of unfamiliar stars, twinkling as if trying to comfort me. I heard the doors of the grand hall creak open behind me, I turned around, seeing a familiar face.

"Yet another failure" I said frowning

"It seems you are fated to stay here" replied Dumbledore, that irritating twinkle in his eye still there "are you considering my offer?" he asked, the old coot had offered me a job to teach alchemy in his crazy school, at first I had refused but now I was considering it.

I sighed "deal" I said "but do you have an island that I can drop them off on for a month or two?" I asked

Dumbledore chuckled, "no harm may come to the students, you know that Edward" he replied

"damn" I muttered, he just made my job much harder, as we were about to leave the grand hall, I turned around ready to erase my transmutation circle, but at that moment it lit up again, blinding me I saw two forms in the middle of the circle.

"Winry! Al!"

A/N

Bumbumbum!

Dramatic

Anyway death and strife will arrive in the next chapter, sorry for not updating but the plot bunnies have been repelled by schoolwork

Cya next time,

Theisdarkstar


End file.
